


You're Lucky You're Cute

by andromedasgalaxy



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Food mention, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedasgalaxy/pseuds/andromedasgalaxy
Summary: He wasn't just late this time, he had missed dinner entirely. Lucky he's cute.Inspired by the prompt 'You're lucky you're cute'Cross posted on tumblr under thegildedquill.
Relationships: Inspector Sullivan (Father Brown)/Reader
Kudos: 11





	You're Lucky You're Cute

The room was still perfectly lit, the overhead light and lamp on the inspector’s desk chasing away any hint of the shadows and darkness from outside. You could easily be forgiven for mistaking it was the middle of the day with the way the room looked, but that cold chill that had crept into the air some time ago was unmistakable; at least, it was to those paying attention to their surroundings. Judging by the fact you had been standing in the doorway for a few minutes now without the inspector so much as glancing in your direction, it was clear he was not paying attention to such things.

You could see the little lines on his forehead from across the room, a clear sign of his concentration and the irritation he felt towards the papers before him. The only sounds to fill the room were his angry exhalations as he grappled for the next piece of paper, desperate that something might come from it and end his bad luck streak, and the way the paper crinkled loudly as he practically threw it back onto the table.

It was oddly captivating to watch him work, to see him so consumed by something, to watch that single-minded focus in play. You were more than accustomed to it, but seeing it so blatantly before you was fascinating, and you could have happily stayed there for an awfully long while had he not given an angry sigh at the papers as if they had personally offended him. With his hand running through his hair in an attempt to calm himself, and only messing up the usually perfectly gelled style in the process, you decided enough was enough as you finally pushed yourself off the door frame and made your way into the office.

The sound of your heels clacking against the cold wooden floor drew his attention in an instant, a look of confusion pulling his brow upwards as he stared at you dumbfounded. If his reaction to your presence was one of shock, it was nothing to the look of sheer astonishment that quickly replaced it as he slowly drew his gaze over your attire. 

With a blush threatening to break through at the way he seemed to drink in your appearance, you could only clear your throat to break the silence, unable to think of anything to say to the man before you. It was enough to capture his attention, however.

“I- uh-” he cleared his throat in return, trying to refocus his thoughts away from the surprising sight of your being there. “I thought we were meeting at the restaurant.”

“We were,” you spoke slowly, amused by the statement as you stopped before his desk. A small smile played on your lips as you waited for a response, but as he only stared blankly back at you, confusion evident on the way he pursed his lips, looking at you as if _he_ were the one waiting for an explanation it suddenly dawned on you. With a chuckle and a shake of your head, you sat down in the chair opposite him. “You’re lucky you’re cute,” you offered almost under your breath.

Placing a paper bag of food onto the table before him, you couldn’t help but delight in watching realisation kick in. His gaze flittered from the bag to you to the bag once more before, with a look of utter dread, he finally glanced to the clock that sat ignored on the edge of his table. Eyes closing in resignation, all you could hear was the slow exhalation of a sigh as your presence suddenly made so much sense to the man. Hanging his head low, he pinched the bridge of his nose, and you could already see the disappointment swirling around in his mind.

His mouth barely got a chance to open, ready with a slew of apologies, before you cut him off. “It’s ok, no _really_ , it’s fine,” you gave a slight laugh, no longer bothered by the fact he had unintentionally stood you up, and not for the first time either. “I knew late nights at work would be part of the deal when we first started seeing each other.”

The guilt he felt was evident in the sad look in his eyes as he simply watched you, unable to form a response. Clearly he hadn’t expected understanding, and if the slight wariness that showed in the way his fingers fidgeted over the papers was anything to go by, you were rather certain he still wasn’t entirely convinced by your words. But his job was important, and if he thought there was something in the papers before him that would help him solve a case, well, you weren’t going to stand in the way of that, so long as he looked after himself too.

With your mind made up, you held your hand out to him determinedly. “Hand over the files, I’ll read them aloud while you eat.”

Handing the pages over without a fight, clearly knowing now was _not_ the time to argue, he held onto them tightly as you grasped them, drawing your gaze to meet his. Regret and guilt sat clearly on his features, but amongst them was a slight look of relief, of appreciation that you rarely got to see, and one you doubted made an appearance all too often in his lifetime.

“I really _am_ sorry,” he spoke so earnestly, his voice barely above a murmur, yet desperate, needing you to know he hadn’t meant for time to escape him like it had, that he felt truly guilty over it, that he would make it up to you somehow.

“I know, and you’re forgiven,” you replied easily with a soft smile, barely glancing over the file to catch his gaze, sending a look of reassurance back at his imploring look. “As long as you eat.”


End file.
